<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Fix a Family by SunshineScorpius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840389">To Fix a Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius'>SunshineScorpius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Cousins, Family Bonding, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Potter Siblings, Weasley cousins - Freeform, a scene I wished happened but didn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the time-turning over, Albus realises that school is going to be easier with his cousin, Rose, his brother, James and his little sister, Lily, by his side. He works on fixing all that has been broken over the past four years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter &amp; James Sirius Potter &amp; Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter &amp; Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter &amp; Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and The Cursed Child: the scenes that never made the final cut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Fix a Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is for the collection that I made that is to write a scene that you wish to have scene in the Cursed Child plan but it never happened. I want to thank everyone who has already and who is going to post to this collection and if you want to join in, feel free :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus felt – quite frankly – a little out of place without Scorpius by his side, the walk to the Great Hall feeling lonelier than it had been in the past. It wasn’t the only thing that was different that morning: Albus himself felt different too. It had been a strange few days adjusting being back in the present, learning to live with everything that had happened. Scorpius had stayed at home a few extra days per request from his dad to adjust, which is why Albus walked with a heavy heart down to breakfast.</p><p>Having to face the entire school without completely feeling like anything was real with the heavy knowledge that Albus had the blood of Craig Bowker Junior on his hands in one way or another was a struggle he’d never faced before. Father issues, family issues, school problems and time-travelling adventures, Albus could handle all of that. But this was a whole new story.</p><p>The air felt heavy, the candles felt cold, the halls full of students felt empty and his mind was whirring with thoughts and anxiety and troubles just floating around. He adjusted his school uniform, righting his tie the way Scorpius usually would for him, before taking a deep breath and entering the Great Hall.</p><p>He began to automatically make his way over to an empty spot on the Slytherin table when he saw his siblings and his cousin sitting in a group at the Gryffindor table watching him. Albus stopped, shuffling on the spot slightly before deciding to be brave – there must be an ounce of Gryffindor in him somewhere otherwise the last few weeks would have probably killed him. He started making his way over to his family, remembering a conversation with James and Lily telling him that he is allowed to join them whenever he might need and without Scorpius, Albus might need it.</p><p>When he reached them, he stopped just short and began fiddling with his hands, his jumper pulled over them and fraying slightly at the ends.</p><p>“Hi,” he barely whispered. “Can I – do you – may-”</p><p>“Sit down, Al,” James said fondly, waving to the free seat with his fork. Albus nodded slightly and sat down next to Lily, who nudged him with her shoulder and sent him a warming smile. When Albus looked back at James, he presented him with a coffee.</p><p>“Where’s bread head?” Rose asked, but not in the way she usually would. This time it was full of warmth, almost like teasing.</p><p>Still, Albus couldn’t help but feel a little angry. “<em>Scorpius,</em>” he said, emphasising his name and Rose fondly rolled her eyes, “is still at home. Draco wanted him to have the week off to adjust, I er – don’t think he’s doing so well,” he admitted, that familiar feeling of guilt ringing in his heart. The worst part of it all was he had hurt his best friend and he’d only had the chance to send him letters and have <em>one</em> midnight floo call when they both couldn’t sleep.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Rose asked, the teasing now fading to what Albus could only assume was concern.</p><p>Albus nodded and sent her smile, not feeling like talking about Scorpius. He was already missing him far too much.</p><p>“And are you okay?” she asked, reaching over the table to take his hand but Albus pulled it away.</p><p>“I’m fine, Rosie,” he mumbled, but Rose smiled despite his cold exterior. Albus hadn’t called her ‘Rosie’ in years and if he was being honest, he’d missed it. He’d missed her.</p><p>They were best friends growing up, soldiers who had each others back. They attended muggle primary school together, they teamed up against James and Freddie and Lily and Hugo. It was always ‘Albus and Rose did this’ and ‘Albus and Rose did that’, their names were always together, never apart.</p><p>He wished they’d never grown apart. He knows he was to blame just as much as Rose was. Maybe it’s time for a change. If time travelling had taught him anything, it’s to never take your family for granted because one fateful night could end it all in a heartbeat. So, Albus swallowed his pride and looked at his cousin.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Rose,” he spoke and watched as tears formed in her eyes. “These past 4 years were not how Hogwarts was supposed to go. I hate that I ruined it for you.”</p><p>Rose half-smiled and shrugged. “You didn’t ruin it, Albus, I did. I’m sorry too, I was angry at you for something out of your control and that wasn’t fair. I would really like to go back to being best friends,” she said and Albus knew she meant it sincerely. This time she didn’t do it because Albus’ mum  sent an owl to Rose’s dad, this time she did it because <em>she</em> wanted to.</p><p>It was then, however, that James decided <em>now</em> would be the perfect time for some snide remark.</p><p>“Good luck competing with Scorp, Rose, he and Al are practically attached at the hip,” he snickered, kicking Albus under the table.</p><p>“Leave him alone, James,” Lily scolded. “It’s nice that Al has a friend he can rely on.” Lily hugged him from the side almost like a koala bear (if she could’ve wrapped her legs around him, she would have).</p><p>James only smiled and nodded. “He’s a good kid.”</p><p>“He’s the best,” Albus agreed.</p><p>“He helped me with my herbology homework in first year and I will always love him for that,” Lily said, grinning widely as she took a bite of her toast.</p><p>Rose pulled a face. “He once told me I smelled like bread,” she said and then the four of them burst out laughing, a harmonious sound that filled Albus’ heart with joy. It wouldn’t be a feeling that lasts forever and there was still a lot of fixing to do and a lot of healing, but this moment with his brother, sister and cousin made him feel that maybe things were going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>